Automobiles have become an essential requirement in daily lives, and this has resulted in an increase in their demand. The manufacturing of the automobiles is undertaken in an assembly process. Prior to providing the various components of the automobile, such as the engine, various body components may be processed. As part of the processing, various portions of the automotive body may undergo a series of positioning and welding steps before a structurally rigid body frame, referred to as a body-in-white, is produced. The body-in-white structure, also referred to as a sheet-metal assembly, may be further processed before vehicle components can be fitted onto the sheet-metal assembly. For example, a plurality of holes may be pierced through the sheet-metal assembly.